Whipped Cream
by Eritrea
Summary: To understand every person you need patience. But with so many things happening to Lily Evans, she's not sure she's patient enough to understand herself. Eventual LJ [Chapter 6 Up]
1. Making Your Own Road

****

Whipped Cream

Chapter One: Making your own Road

Walking down the stairs of my home, I thought to myself the good and bad things of being in the same school as my brother. Recently I had changed schools, and my brother Michael, was going there too. We had never been in the same class before. The curious thing is that we don't look alike except for the fact that we both have green eyes. Even in that similarity we differ. While my eyes are a bright emerald, his have a twinge of blue in them and are lighter. 

When I reached the kitchen I saw him sitting next to Petunia my older sister. 

She had never quite mixed with the two of us. Being twins and all, we always hung out together, as most twins often do. So she was sort of left out. 

I sat next to her and grabbed the nearest plate, that day we were to go shopping for our school supplies, and I could hardly wait.

I took some toast and juice and started to eat. One of the house rules was, no going out of the house until you finish eating. I didn't have a problem with it at all. 

After a few minutes of uninteresting chit chat, I was done. I leaped from my seat causing Petunia, who had not yet finished, to glare at me. I just ignored her. 

When I went back up the stairs I decided to take a turn and check on Cassie. 

Cassie is my 3-year-old sister, and looks more like me than my brother. I guess we took our mother's looks. When she looked at me I smiled.

Looking at her made anyone smile. She was just so adorable and sweet, you couldn't help liking her. 

"Carry me!" she said giggling, and I did as I was told. 

I carried her to my mother's room, who was just finishing her final touches of make-up.

"Lily, honey, is everyone ready?" she asked taking Cassie away from me. 

I nodded the frowned, "Isn't daddy coming?"

"No, he's got some work to do today."

I shrugged and left. He always had works to do, but I never complained. He was always there when you needed him.

I told Michael and Petunia we were leaving an they got up, ready.

When we got in the car I couldn't help noticing Michael's forlon expression. It must be hard being the only boy out of 3 sisters, no one to talk to at home about 'boy stuff'. He seemed to notice I was staring at him for he looked at me. 

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. You just seem bored." I said.

He nodded, "I am."

"No, I mean bored _bored._"

"I know."

Arriving at the store took what seemed to me like hours. And shopping didn't make it simple. I say I hate shopping, and I really do, but once I get into the spirit of it I never seem to want to stop, but today was an exception. Nothing seemed right.

Michael picked out all his stuff, and Petunia did too... even little Cassie picked a few trinkets. 

My mother looked at me and asked, "What is it Lily, don't you like anything?"

I shook my head. "I dunno, I just have a feeling that if I buy something it won't do me any good."

She looked at me carefully, and then nodded. Thank God she didn't ask any questions, because I don't think I had the answers myself.

***

The next morning, I was anxious. About what? I did not know. At first I thought it was because of nothing, but that hardly seemed logical. Today was Michael's day to check for the post, a task I really didn't like. Not because I'm lazy or anything, but I never get any mail. Except for my Grandmother, and she only sends one on special ocassions.

Michael returned, his hands full of letters, and looked at me oddly. 

"Well, well, Lily! It seems you have mail." He said, handing the letter to me. I took it, expecting it to be a joke. It wasn't. In a wierd handwriting, with green ink, my name was written.

I opened it quickly, and my mouth fell open when I read the words inside. 

"M-m-mum, I-I, look at t-this." I managed to say. She slowly took the letter and read it. 

Silently raising an eyebrow, she handed it to my father.

"George, what do think of this?"

"What, what is it?" Petunia asked. Curiousity was one of her most abundant traits. 

"Honey." My father took a sip from his coffee and looked at me, "According to this letter, you're a witch."

Petunia snorted, and Michael frowned. I blinked. Once. Twice. 

"Pardon? I-I just thought it was a joke. Something you and mum would do. Isn't i-it?"

He shook his head. No.

The next thing I remember was being woken up by my mother. 

"Lily, honey are you okay?"

I looked around, I was laying in the couch, and everyone was looking at me. Even little Cassie.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing my temples. 

"You fainted." Michael said, sounding like it was something I should be very proud of.

I looked at him, I never fainted. Dizzy, yes. Fainted, never.

"Oh, well.." I started saying, sitting up, "I'm fine now."

I stood up, still feeling a little light-headed, and walked towards the kitchen. As I sat down on the table, I noticed everyone had followed me and stood at the kitchen entrance. All eyes were on me. 

"What?" I asked feeling a little annoyed. They were making such a big deal about nothing. So what if I fainted. 

"What?" I repeated. They seemed to be transfixed with something, and didn't answer.

"What is the matter with you people?" I snapped. 

Petunia nervously pushed Michael forward, as my parents were too stunned to do anything. 

"Y-You want c-cereal?" he stuttered. I frowned. Cereal? What did that have to do with anything? I turned around, exasperated, and stopped.

The refrigerator door stood wide open, milk carton floating just outside of it. Next to it, were a spoon and bowl. I turned and looked at my family, then back again at the floating objects.

I rubbed my eyes, expecting it to be a multiple hallucination, when the cereal box came hurling and landed on my spot at the table. The other objects seemed to follow the cereal, and placed themselves neatly beside it. 

After a few uncomfortable seconds, the silence was broken.

"That was awesome!" Michael said, awe in his voice. "Did you see that? Mum? Dad? Did you?"

They nodded.

"Yes, I saw that." Mum said.

"Pretty." Cassie said.

I was still shocked. My dad walked towards me and stoped in front of me. "A witch, huh?" he said. "I could get used to that."

He smiled and I smiled back. It seemed the smile was contagious because everyone seemed to smile afterwards. That is everyone but Petunia, who I saw still looked shocked.

Then her face turned into a frown, and I noticed her eyes showed her barely concealed fury.

"A witch?" she said. "More like a freak." Thowing her head back she left. I was never more reminded of a horse, then at that moment.

But she couldn't get to me because I just found out ... I'm a witch!!

I couldn't believe it, it was like a dream come true! In my excitement I hugged my dad, then my mum. After I let go I kissed Cassie, who giggled and grabed Michael's hand, pulling him out of the kitchen.

"Can you belive it? It's going to be so fun! You and I could—" then I stopped. It hit me. Michael didn't recieve a letter. It seemed he reallized it too because his grin turned into a very small smile. 

"Oh, this is bad." I said. 

"Not really. I mean you can tell me about it." He said, trying to make things better I guess.

"But, you.. you won't be going..will you?" I whispered. He shook his head. I sighed and put my hands on my head.

I was dimly aware that my parents had come out of the kitchen. 

Things were not going that well...

***

I spent the rest of the afternoon playing quietly with Michael, very aware of the uncomfortable silence that had taken over. 

"What do you think about it?" I asked when the silence became unbearably loud.

He looked at me and said truthfully, "I'm happy. For you I mean. And don't get me wrong, because I really want to go, but I can't."

I nodded. "You know, this will change everything, don't you?" 

"I guess so." He said sighing.

Taking a deep breath I said, " We just have to make the best of it. Oh, I win."

He frowned and looked at the backgammon board.

"Hey, you cheated!"

"I did no such thing." 

"Liar!" he said laughing. "I can tell when you're liying and you're definately lying."

"Oh, you know me too well." I stood up and went to the door.

"Want anything from the kitchen?"

"No, thanks."

"Okay." Walking to the kitchen I thought to myself. Things were really going to change, dramatically. I guess we just have to make it a good change, rather than a bad one. 

***

The next morning I was woken up by my mum. 

"Lily, get dressed. Today we're going to buy your school things."

Groggily I stood up. "Do you know where to go?"

"Another letter arrived this morning, it had instructions."

"Okay." I said.

As I got ready everything seemed surreal. Me, Lily Evans, buying magical things to go to Hogwarts, a magical school!

When I was done I went downstairs. I noticed mum was alone.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"Your father took them to the park." 

On the drive to the Leaky Cauldron, as mother said the name was, we were quiet. When we arrived there a man named Tom would help us to Diagon Alley.

I was alert, ready for any signs of the pub, when I saw it. It was in a corner, and I could've sworn it wasn't there before.

"Mum, there it is." I said pointing at it.

"I don't see anything Lily." She said frowning.

I grabbed her hand and continued pointing, "There." I said.

She gasped, "Oh.."

I quickly got out of the car and pulled mum with me. As I opened the door I thought to myself, this will be so fun!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling... Oh, and I own the plot...

Read and Review!!


	2. A Different Type of Memory

****

A/N: I got reviews, something I thought would be hard to get! The stars must be alligned in my favor this month. Well, here's chapter 2..

Other Author's Note at the end of the chapter...

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter afflicted things. It's all copyrighted to J.K Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc..

Whipped Cream

Chapter Two: A Different Type of Memory

When I set foot at the Leaky Cauldron, everything felt right. It was as if I belonged there. The bartender spotted us and made sign to go there.

"Are you Tom?" Mum asked.

"Yes I am. You're Mrs. Evans right?"

She nodded. "I was told you would tell us how to go to.." she looked at the parchment. "..Diagon Alley."

"Over here." He said smiling. "Follow me."

He walked towards a brick wall and took out his wand. I watch in amazement how the brick wall turned into the archway that would forever change my life.

"You should first go to Gringotts, that's the wizard's bank, there you'll get these pounds exchanged for galleons, sickles, and knuts. But be careful, those goblins are sneaky." With that said he left. Everything went by pretty fast. It was as if someone had pressed a fast forward button. We went to Gringotts and got our money exchangd, then we went to Flourish and Blotts for my books, and the Apocathery for the potions ingredients. My mother insisted in getting me an owl so I could keep in touch with her, so I got a very sofisticated looking black one, and named it Shadow.

Everything seemed to slow down when I went to get my wand. I walked into the store and took my mother's hand, I was nervous beyond belief.

Then I started feeling giddy, I was getting a wand! A Magical Wand! My wand!

I waited impatiently for a man, who I assumed was Mr. Ollivander, to finish attending a girl. Then it was my turn.

"Ah." He said in a quiet voice. "Come."

"Which is your wand arm?" he asked.

"Pardon?" I said. What did he mean by that? "I'm right-handed." I said uneasily.

He smiled. "Try this, 9 ¾ inches, oak, pliable, very good for dueling." He handed me one and I waved it, like I saw the other girl do. 

He frowned, "No, try this one. Willow, 10 ¼ inches, swishy, very good for charms." I took it wand waved it. Swirls of red and green came out of it. I smiled. 

"Nice." He said. "That'll be 8 galleons. Good bye Miss Evans."

Mum payed for it and we left, I was happier than ever. As we walked towards Leaky Cauldron, I remembered Michael. 

"Mum." I said, tugging her sleave. "Can you give me some galleons, I want to get something for Michael." She smiled at me and handed me 4 galleons.

"Come right back, I'll be waiting at the pub."

I turned around and ran to a joke shop I saw earlier.

When I got in I was amazed, Michael would absolutely love this! I took a nearby bag and saw that it read, Put you hand in. I did. I felt something grab my hand and pull. I shrieked, never expecting that, and everyone in the shop looked at me. I smiled sheepishly. Taking out my hand I decided to get it for him. When I went to pay, first getting a few things for mum, dad, Petunia and Cassie, I noticed a black haired boy arguing with the shopkeeper. 

"This is broken. You expect me to buy something that's broken!"

"It wasn't broken when you came in." The man said calmly.

"Are you accusing me of breaking **this**?" the boy shouted, I flinched. I hate it when people yell. It was then that the man saw me.

I quickly said. "I just want to buy this." 

"Excuse me." He said to the furious boy. I payed for my things and turned to leave when something caught my eye. It was a blue beam coming out of a box. Invisible beam, a sign said.

I made a mental note to get something like that when I had enough money. As I got out of the shop I heard the boy demand for another one. I sighed and looked at my watch, I had to get to my mother.

I walked slowly to the pub, and saw her talking to a woman. I made my way to her. I was so focused on getting to her that I didn't notice anything else. Then I crashed into someone. 

"Oh, sorry." I said kneeling. Everything I was holding was on the floor. I looked up and noticed it was the boy from the shop. How did he get here so fast? His eyes were wide and he was gaping like a goldfish. It was then I saw that a ball smiliar to the one he was fighting for in the joke shop lay on the floor – broken.

"Look what you did you clumsy hippogriff." He hissed. Oh great, he was now insulting me with something I don't even know what it was.

"It takes two people to crash!" I snapped. "And I already said I was sorry!"

"Well, sorry isn't going to fix it is it?" I said nothing, I only glared.

"Thought so." He said. "It's very hard to get one of these and they're very hard to repair!" he muttered angrily. He started bending down to pick the pieced up but I was quicker. I grabbed the pieces, and stood up wishing desperately that they weren't broken. 

"Hey." He said standing up. "Why'd you do that! Give it back!"

I automatically stuck out my hands and lowered my eyes. The I heard him gasp.

I looked up and saw that the ball was a ball again. What happened, I thought to myself.

He took it from my hand and examined it, "Wow." He breathed.

He looked at me holding the ball tigher than nesessary. 

"I'm Adam Patil, who're you?" he asked.

"Lily Evans." I said trying to sound more confident than I felt.

He frowned, "Evans? Never heard of that surname before. Are you half-blood?" 

I shook my head. "Muggle-born." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." He said sounding confused, as if something wasn't right. "Well, see you around." He left, but not without looking back. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and walked to where my mother sat, the woman nowhere in sight.

***

I felt the familiar pull, and fell ungracefully on the floor. I really have to make these landings more confortable. Closing the little book, I sat on my bed. So many odd things had happened since that little event, but I was grateful. Adam hasn't told anyone about what happened. At least I don't think so. I took out a book from my trunk, Intermediate Potions, it read. I wanted to be ready for Potions this year. After all it was the year of the O.W.L.s.

****

A/N: There it is, chapter 2... Hope you like it.. Please Read and Review!!

Quack Quack 88: I feel you pain... I really do... I know what you mean about the "Lily gets her letter, Petunia calls her freak, Lily goes shopping." Thing, but it was essencial. I needed it, for something that I will probably say on chapter 3 or chapter 4, I'm not sure where it would be better.

****

Christy Corr: Thank you!

****

JDawg: *smiles* 

Oh, and another thing... I need a beta-reader! I need a beta-reader! I need a beta-reader! I need a beta-reader! I need a beta-reader! I need a beta-reader!

So, if anyone would like to be my beta... e-mail me!!! Please!!


	3. Trying to Understand

****

Whipped Cream

Chapter Three: Trying to Understand

The lithe redhead sneezed loudly, earning a glare from the librarian in the wizard library she was in. Apparently it hadn't been a good idea to slam the book shut, no matter how frustrated she was. Sniffing she took the books to their shelves and left that horrid place. She was never one to enjoy libraries very much, and after that terrible experience with the Hogwarts Librarian, she developed a dislike for such places. 

Lily looked at her watch and decided it was already time to go home. She had recently developed an ability durning the summer and was trying desperately to find some clues to what it was. Unfortunately she was nowhere near, and her _fantastic_ friends were no help at all. 

Everything that was broken seemed to mend and fix themselves when it came in contact with her. The last time it had happened, 3 days earlier, was the most memorable one yet.

__

That particular morning Petunia, her older sister, was wearing new jeans with rips on them giving her a look that in her own words 'made her look sexy.' 

Lily had laughed while their mother said with a frown, "Isn't it a bit too revealing, dear?"

Petunia smiled and sat down next to Lily. She whispered in her ear 'That's the purpose.'

To her mother she said, "Mom, this is very stylish. And expensive." She added thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't it be better if you bought normal jeans and ripped them yourself?" 7-year-old Cassie said after looking at her sister. 

"She does have a point." Lily said smiling. Touching the jeans she continued, "Didn't you add some yourself. It does seem like too many."

Before Petunia could answer, Lily jumped from her chair. 'oops.' She whispered.

Petunia looked down and saw that her precious ripped jeans were normal. No rips. 

"It's the third time this week!" getting up from her chair she left the room.

Taking Petunia's dirty dishes, Mrs. Evans said thoughtfully, "Maybe that'll teach her no to buy stuff like that."

Laughing the other two redheads agreed.

So much for revealing, Lily thought as she jumped a few puddles that had formed before her house. Opening the door she found the house deadly quiet compared to the usual noise. Frowning she stepped into the kitchen, only to find her twin brother sitting on the floor a bowl of cereal balanced perfectly on his head.

Smiling evily, she prepared to pounce and make the bowl turn over when he said quite calmly, "You'll clean the mess if you make it fall." 

Frustrated she said, "How do you always know!"

Michael smiled and took the bowl off his head. "I dunno, I just do. Besides you make so much noise you make a pack of elephants sound quiet."

Glaring at him half-heartedly she searched for something to eat.

"There's nothing?" she asked dismayed. He just nodded and continued eating his now soggy cereal. 

"How come?" 

He looked at her oddly, "What do you mean 'How come'? Come on, you're not that dull are you?"

"Oh shut up." The redhead muttered glaring at the boy who seemed unaware.

She left the kitchen and headed to her room when she heard someone enter her house. 

"Mom?" she asked loudly.

"Nope, just me." Answered the voice of her sister, Petunia. 

"Did you pick up Cassie?" Lily yelled just about to close her bedroom door. 

"Cassie?" came her sister's bewlidered voice.

Lily sighed and yelled. "Our sister Cassie. You know the little one. You were supposed to pick her up from her friend's house." 

"Ooohh." 

Lily waited for the front door bells to sound, meaning that Patunia was leaving, but the sound never came. Frustrated Lily counted to ten and went back down the stairs. Petunia was impossible. Sometimes it took all the self-control she had not to turn Petunia into a stick. Not that there'd been much of a difference anyway.

When she arrived to the Living Room she found her watching TV, her feet propped on their mother's precious coffee table, a phone of her hand. 

Lily was about to explode when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her out of the room. 

"Lily, don't." It was Michael. "If you want I'll look for Cassie." 

"But that's not the point. _She's_ the one who's supposed to pick her up." Lily said furiously pointing at her sister. "She's not a queen. She doens't deserve any special treatment! She's-"

"-crazy." Michael finished. 

"Exactly!" Lily blinked then stepped back. "..What?" 

"Well.." he said uncomfortably. "Come I'll tell you on the way." 

***

It was dark, and Lily could still not digest the earlier news. At first it had seemed absurd that Michael should say Petunia was crazy. Crazy in the sense of insane. In the sense of ... madness.

As he had said on the way to pick up Cassie, "Petunia, it seems, has something wierd going on. She's crazy. She behaves oddly, don't you see? Sometimes she ignores you. Other times she treats you like some sort of freak. And other times like you were best friends. But Cassie is the wierdest of all. You see she sometimes doesn't even remember who Cassie is. Mum and dad think she's just kidding around, because she wants to be an actress. But you can tell she doesn't really know."

Lily had no idea what to say about the subject to she just stared at him. The queerest thing was, it all made sense. 

It all made sense because Lily had noticed it before, but had dissmissed it was something her sister was doing on purpose. 

***

"What are you doing?" a startled Michael asked his blindfolded twin sister. 

She merley looked to the direction she assumed he was and shrugged.

"I'm just doing homework."

"Er.. in a blind-fold?"

"It's a charm, to make people blind."

"..why the blind-fold then?" he asked confused. 

"Do you want to see my eyes completely white?"

She took the silence as a no, and continued staring into space. 

Lily felt him sit down next to her and frowned. 

"What are you still doing here?" 

"Lily, honey, what's going on." Her mother's voice answered instead. 

"Oh! Mum!" She took out her wand and said the reverse incantation, regaining her sight, and removed the blind-fold. 

"You're here!" 

Mrs. Evans looked at her oddly, "Yes I'm here. Why shouldn't I be? Dinner is ready. Go get Cassie upstairs."

Lily nodded and stood up. She started folding the blindfold as she walked to her sister's room. When she got to Cassie's room she found her painting with black and red paint. 

"What are you painting Cassie?" Lily asked kneeling next to her.

Cassie looked at her sister and said, "Evil."

Lily cleared her throat and repeated, "Evil?" 

"Yes."

Lily stood up and started to tell her that dinner was ready when Cassie looked at her and spoke in a voice unlike her own. "I know." Her gentle blue eyes now gleaming a deep red.

***

****

A/N: Long time since I uploaded.. sorry.. The next part will be up sooner... If you didn't get it the story is now set in her Fifth Year.. the first two chapters were set in First for a reason.. REVIEW!!

****

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK, I own the plot...

***

****

Iris Pollens: LoL, soy dominicana.. debo saber español : ) ... que bueno que te gusto... 

****

Quack Quack 88: I meant essential for my story. But anyways, thanks for reviewing!

****

Summersun: Glad you like it.

***


	4. When Objects Collide

****

Whipped Cream

-

Chapter Four: When Objects Collide

Looking into her sister's red eyes, Lily's heart skipped a beat. She took a step back, her eyes widening in surprise and fear. 

"I know." The strange voice said from her sister. "I know your secret and because of it _you'll be mine!_" Cassie closed her eyes and opened them. They were blue.

"Lily?" she said weakly. "I don't feel-" she couldn't continued. With a burst of speed she ran to the bathroom. Lily could only look at her sister in shock. 

It was second later when she heard her sister groan that her senses came back. She walked quickly to where her sister was besides the toilet and helped her get up.

One question repeated itself on her mind. _What had just happened?_

***

It was August 31. Cassie's sleepover/birthday party. Her real birthday was September 3rd, but she wanted to celebrate it with Lily in the house. Lily was currently wrapping her sister's present when Michael came storming into her room. 

"You forgot didn't you?" Lily said as soon as she saw who it was. 

"Actually, no." He said. Lily looked up in surprise. It was common to see Michael forget someone's present, and very rare to see it when he didn't. 

"I don't have wrapping paper and since you have enough to make a shop ("hey") I was wondering if you'd lend me some."

Lily rolled her eyes and nodded. She opened a cabinet that was enchanted to expand to any size and took out several rolls of wrapping paper. Each one different and varying in designs from Christmas to Valentine's to Birthday's. 

"Take your pick." 

He chose a pink one with little clouds, each one with a different castle on top. It was a magical wrapping paper and every once in a while a princess, prince or knight would come out and wave. Sometimes they interacted with each other and started to talk. 

"What did you get her?" she asked.

He only smiled at her and left the room. 

Lily just shrugged and continued wrapping her gift. 

It was a very nice gift, and she was sure Cassie would like it. It was related to Cassie's newest obsession - Fairy Tales, that is. So Lily had ordered a one foot tall princess doll* that could be personalized to look however you wanted. It came with three custom made dresses, and three others that you could personalize. Everything was magical, so it would be easy to choose any design. The doll also talked to you and helped you do things. Lily had ordered it two months ago and it had thankfully arrived just in time.

Adding the final touch to the wrapping - the bow- Lily smiled at the final product. 

Perfect! She placed it in her wrapping paper cabinet, and locked it magically. 

With that done she went outside to try and peek her brother's present for Cassie. 

***

It was now 4 o'clock and the Evans family was preparing for the gift giving. Every birthday, before the party started, the family got together and gave the gifts to the birthday person. They were sitting in the table their gift in their hands. Cassie's face was alight with glee. It was her 8th birthday, only two more fingers and she would complete the second hand. 

First was Petunia, she handed Cassie a small box. When Cassie opened it inside lay a princess watch. Cassie smiled hugely; she had wanted that watch since she first saw it on TV. When they were able to calm her down Mr. Evans gave his present. It was a Cinderella backpack with Cinderella notebooks. Everything needed for school was given to her with the Cinderella theme. (Which was of course her favourite fairy tale). Mrs. Evans came next. She gave her clothes with Snow White imprints, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid etc…

Michael was next, he gave her a castle. But not just any castle it was made by him. It was about half the size of Cassie. He had painted it and made it with the help of one of his friends. She stared at the present in disbelief. Michael was not the type of person who spent a lot of time in presents. Except maybe for Lily and their parents, but that was because Lily was his twin and their parents were, well, their parents. 

She looked then at Lily's present. It was about the size of her thumb. She took the little box and took off the wrapping paper. In Lily's neat handwriting it said press the button. WARNING... Leave some space. 

She placed it in top of the table and pressed the button. The box, as if by magic (and it was), started to grow. It grew and grew and grew until it was a foot long. She opened it and inside was the doll. Her eyes grew wide. She started to pick it up when the doll sat up. 

"Careful with the dress." Everyone in the table (minus Lily) gasped at the sight of a talking doll. 

The doll walked towards Cassie and extended a hand. 

"Hi. I'm The Princess Doll." Numbly Cassie took the doll's little hand and shook it.

Lily looked at Cassie and said, "You can re-program the doll. Change its hair colour, its eye colour everything. Even its personality. But you can only do it once. So you have to be sure about how you want her to be. Inside the box there are 6 dresses. Three will change automatically depending on the personality and style you choose for the doll and the other three will be changeable. You can change them all the time." Cassie stood from her chair and went to hug Lily. 

"Thank you." She whispered. Lily smiled happily. 

***

Cassie sleepover had started. That gave Lily free time to check over her homework and trunk for any missing thing. She checked her homework, every book, every detail, as quickly as possible. Finally she placed her newly acquired prefect's badge on top of her closed trunk, and turned on the TV. 

Just when she found the right movie, she heard the girls scream. Rolling her eyes at the thought of them she reluctantly got up to se what they were up to, taking her wand just in case. 

When she opened the door to her sister's room she found them running around the room like trapped mice, giggling and screaming. They noticed her presence in the room and froze. Then as if by an invisible signal they hid.

Under the bed. In the closet. Inside a trunk. Under the desk. Behind the door. 

Lily just sighed and told them to keep it down. She then left the room closing the door behind her. _Kids._

Instead of heading to her room her feet took her to the living room where she found Michael deep in talk with a girl. _Michael had a girlfriend?_

Lily smiled evilly at the new discovery and performed a temporary invisibility charm on herself. She sat next to the door and started to eavesdrop.

"-you think we should start the project when?" he was saying. 

"I don't know." The girl said smiling. "Do you think they've hooked up during the summer?"

"Nah." He said. "He would've told me. You know Chris can't keep something like that a secret for long."

Lily tuned out for while thinking her brother couldn't be more boring. Boring and dumb. Couldn't he tell the girl liked him? She was blushing as she talked!

Gathering up her courage she silently stood up. She walked to where they were and stopped. Taking a deep breath she took each of their heads and pushed them together. Instead of their mouths connecting - as she had intended- their foreheads did. 

"Ouch." The girl said holding her head. "What was that?" But Michael wasn't paying attention to her. 

"Lily?!" he said furiously.

"Lily? Michael are you okay?" she said confused. He looked at her and nodded. 

"You have to go. I'll call you later. There's something I have to do that I forgot. _Let's just hope that my **dear **_sister_ can run._"

The girl looked at him oddly but walked to the door nonetheless. She opened the door and stared at him. He was searching around the room like a blind man. The girl turned around and left. Lily took that opportunity to sneak out the door and run out, just seconds before Michael slammed the door. 

Lily ran away towards the corner of the street. Panting and huffing Lily leaned on the fence of a house. Then it started to rain.

Sighing at her bad luck she started walking back to her house. She got there quickly and immediately spotted Michael sitting near his window. He looked furious, pacing back and forth.

Lily walked inside and directly to her room. Her clothes were soaking wet, she would have to dry her hair, and face Michael's wrath. But that didn't matter because the look on his face when she pushed those two together was priceless.

***

__

Saturday, September 1st 9:46 am

Lily Evans was fast asleep. The night before she had to pack all of her belongings back into her trunk. She had to because her brother in a childish act threw all its contents around the room. She admitted her acts were also childish, but who could resist? They were practically begging to be pushed together. 

So her trunk was repacked and her clothes for the day lay on her desk where she had put them the night before. 

She was deeply in slumber in a dreamless sleep when she was disturbed. A beautiful black owl came through her open window and landed on the cage in the corner. It stood there perched majestically for a few seconds but then it started hooting loudly. 

The owl seeing its owner still sleeping flew towards her and started pecking her. 

Lily mumbled some thing about 'burning her parchment if she wasn't left alone,' but woke up.

Groggily she looked around and saw her owl – Shadow – looking curiously at her. She stood up and filled the plate with owl treats. Sitting back in her bed she looked at her watch. Her eyes widening in shock she quickly stood up and headed to the shower. She was going to be late! Taking a quick shower and getting dressed took no time at all; after all she had to do that a lot in school, so she wouldn't be late.

Arriving to the kitchen though, that was another story. 

Her father wasn't there. He had gone to work two hours before. And her mother wasn't there either. She now remembered that yesterday she had mentioned something about taking Cassie to the eye doctor. 

Michael was still sleeping, he wouldn't wake till it was about 12, and Petunia was at Vernon's as the note on the fridge said. 

Panicking she looked around the room, she would be late! She wouldn't make it! How was she going to get to Hogwarts? 

Then as if in answer to her question Shadow flew to the kitchen. 

Of course! Shadow. She took some paper from the refrigerator's door and started writing a note to Professor McGonagall explaining her problem. 

Finishing the note she gave it to Shadow and saw him fly into the sky. What was she supposed to do now? It was already 10:30…

***

Lily couldn't wait until she could apparate. It was the most exciting experience, and way better than floo powder. It always left her covered in soot afterwards. Apparating was different though, and the added excitement of being splinched made it all the more fun. At 11:15 a carrier wizard had arrived to her home. It was common for some students to miss the train, or for those who weren't able to arrive to the train on time, that someone was assigned to take them there. Fourth year down were taken to Hogsmade with floo, but from 5th year up, double apparating was permitted. Double apparating as the wizard has told her was only permitted to specially trained wizards and no one else could try it. Not because they weren't allowed, but because it was physically impossible. The concentration needed by the carrier had to be such that any mistake by that person would result in something worse than splinching in some cases. The two people might even be fused. 

The passenger however didn't have to concentrate as much; they only needed to stay focused on the person doing the double apparition. 

She was taken from the Hogsmade apparition spot to Hogwarts straight away. The carrier, who was coincidentally also called Michael, took her to Gryffindor Tower. He had been a Gryffindor in his Hogwarts days. 

After changing from her muggle clothes to normal robes, she decided to go to the common room to read for a while. However when she got there she saw she wasn't exactly alone. 

***

****

A/N: There you go! Chapter four! Aren't you just proud of me? I think this one was pretty long, in my opinion anyway. Chapter five is half-written so it will be posted sooner-I hope. :)

****

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, otherwise I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer, right?

****

Sierra Sitruc: Thanks for reviewing! And yes that was a time change, rather abrupt though wasn't it? Anyway, the first two chapters were an introduction of some sort. The real story takes place from 5th year- until I don't know when.. LoL

**__**

Review!! Review!!


	5. Another Start, Another Year

**Whipped Cream**

****

**-**

**Chapter Five: Another Start, Another Year******

"Clarissa? What's wrong?" she asked looking at the small second year. Clarissa looked up and into Lily's eyes. 

"My baby brother is very sick." She managed to get out. Lily's eyes widened in recognition. Clarissa's brother was born earlier that year, in May. She remembered because Clarissa had been very exited all day, but then a month later she received an owl saying that her little brother was getting sick.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Clarrie." Lily said walking towards the little girl. "Did your dad bring you here?" Clarissa nodded and continued crying silently. Hugging her Lily tried to calm her down, telling her that her brother would be okay, and that everything would be al right. 

At that moment the portrait hole opened up to reveal Professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Fisher, come with me." 

Clarissa stood up and followed McGonagall out of the common room. 

Lily looked sadly at where Clarissa stood and went to pick her book to go to the library. It would be a while before the other's arrived. 

***

It felt odd to walk through the Hogwarts halls without the sound of students coming from every corner. The eerie silence made Lily feel a bit paranoid, and made her quicken her strides to arrive the library. When she got there, Madame Treler, the old librarian was nowhere in sight. 

Quietly she started looking around the place for book that would help her with her little ability. _Enhanced Powers… New Powers and How to Control Them… Magical Abilities… Magic and it's Threads…_

Going to the Librarian's desk to take out her books she found someone she'd never seen before. 

"Excuse me, where's Madame Treler?" Lily asked curiously. 

The young witch sitting there smiled. "Madame Treler retired. I'm Irena Pince, Hogwarts new librarian."

"Oh. Nice to meet you." Lily said returning the smile. Making the books smaller with a spell she left the library and headed to the common room. It would be dinner soon.

***

"I thought something had happened to you! Don't ever do that again! Do you hear me?" Lily's hysterical best friend, Samantha yelled during dinner. "You could've owled, or something saying you weren't coming on the train!"

"Sam, calm down. I'm okay, really." 

Samantha ignored her and served herself some food. "Really, no consideration to my feelings, or mental health." 

"Come on, Sam, what do you want me to do? Beg on my knees for forgiveness?"

"That could be a good start." Sam said.

"Well, if you're going to be like that the whole time then.. Peter here will be my best friend." Lily said grabbing Peter's arm roughly. Peter who had no intention of joining the fight tried to unsuccessfully pry his arm away from Lily. 

"You go ahead, he'll be so much fun."

Lily dropped Peter's arm. "Samantha Kelly! Get a grip!"

Sam looked at Lily then continued eating, "Okay."

"Thank you." 

"I wasn't really mad, you know?" Sam said after a while. "It's just that I think you should've owled me or something. I was just worried."

"I know, I'm sorry." Lily said regretfully. "Hey, did you know I'm a prefect?" 

"NO! Really?" Sam said sarcastically, "You haven't told me in since, um, yesterday!"

"I'm just happy." Lily shrugged. "I didn't think I'd make it."

"You're a prefect?" Peter asked from besides Lily. "So is James." 

"James Potter a prefect? How did that happen?" Sam asked.

"Well, you know how McGonagall adores him." Lily said. 

The plates suddenly cleared themselves and Dumbledore cleared his throat. 

"Before you all go, I would like to announce that Hogwarts has a new librarian as Madame Treler resigned. Her name is Madame Pince. You may leave."

"Do you think this one will be as bad as Treler?" Sam asked standing up.

"I don't think so, she seemed nice to me." 

"Well Lily, everyone seems nice to you at first."

"Not Professor Joel." Lily countered.

"Come on Lily, he's not that bad."

"He is! Anyone who makes his students work with blubbertuber pus, is on my bad side."

Rolling her eyes Samantha pushed Lily towards a wall.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Lily said rubbing her arm.

"It was meant to."

***

When they arrived their dorm, Sam plopped on her bed and said, "So, what's your story?"

Being the only girls in the dorm they could do whatever they wanted with it, it had been redecorated (with Dumbledore's permission of course). The girls had decided to keep the Gryffindor colour but altering them to a fire theme. Lily was currently throwing a fire-like pillow up into the air and catching it. 

"Well, my father was working, my mother was taking Cassie to the doctor, and Petunia was at Vernon's so I owled Professor Dumbledore. He send a Carrier home."

"You got to apparate with a Carrier? Was he hot?" Sam asked quickly.

"Is that all you think about?" Lily said throwing the pillow at her. "What did your parents teach you?" Lily then stopped her eyes wide open. 

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asked frowning.

"My parents! I forgot to tell them I left! I didn't leave a note! They'll kill me!" Lily said hysterically. She got up from her bed, tripping with the hem of her robe and falling flat on her face. Sam snorted at the sight of her friend on the floor. Lily looked up and glared at her friend. 

"Not funny." She muttered and got up. Walking towards the door  "I have to go deliver a letter to my parents explaining everything. They'll be worried sick." 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sam said amusement clear in her voice.

"What?" Lily said irritated.

"Err… the note?" 

**A/N:**** That was terrible of me, wasn't it? I took so long and just gave a small chapter… :(  The next part won't be posted very soon, BUT I promise it will be longer.. much, much, much longer. **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You guys are wonderful!! **

**Please Review!!**


	6. New Discoveries, Possible Changes

A/N: Well, I graduated, and then I had to go to college, and in the excitement of everything completely forgot I even owned a fan fiction account, even less that I had a story pending. Life sucks, I know. I was thinking of deleting my word files and found this part written, and decided to upload it. I'll see if I continue it, not really sure though. I kind of lost the thread somewhere along the road and don't know where to go from here. Any ideas?

Just so you're warned, this isn't a very interesting chapter. More like a filler. I don't know. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Don't sue. 

I seem to like the word don't, don't I? ;) 

WHIPPED CREAM

CHAPTER SIX

This is the way things are, and this is the way they shall be 

Potions class was not her forte, and in the unusual mixture of heat and chilliness the dungeons seemed to produce during the month of October, Lily found she could not concentrate properly during class. It was a class normally shared with the Slytherins, but this year it was different and they were paired with the Hufflepuffs. Needless to say, though the lesson was peaceful, it was sometimes bordering of dull from the lack of action, and insults and tension.

The Potions Master droned on and on, explaining everything about the potion they were going to be making the next lesson, and he didn't seem to notice no one was really paying attention. 

Samantha tapped Lily with the end of her quill, and passed her a piece of parchment. On it was a small picture of the people in the class, all huddled together watching the professor being boiled in a cauldron while he talked not really noticing. 

Lily shook her head and crumpled the paper. She didn't want to be found out with it, and she had the misfortune of being very clumsy. Detention was not something she had on her mind for tonight. It was not something she liked going to and was lucky of being able to count the amount of times she's served detention with the fingers of one hand. 

Once the class was over they headed towards the lake, it was the last class of the afternoon classes, and dinner wasn't to be ready till a few more hours. 

"We haven't even been here a month, and I want to get out of this place." Sam said while plopping ungracefully near the edge of the lake. "I can't wait until seventh year is over and done with."

Lily rolled her eyes and sat down next to her. "I don't know. I don't think I want to graduate. What with the war they think is coming and everything?" She paused and looked at the lake then continued. "Sometimes I think it would've been better –and easier- if I was just a muggle."

Sam threw a rock that was nearby towards Lily's general direction, intending on hitting the other girl but with the misfortune of not having very admirable aim- and looked at her in disbelief.

"You? A muggle? I know you were raised as one, but really, Evans, that's like saying you'd like to be a dog. Not that I'm insulting muggles." She said quickly after Lily frowned at her. "It's just that magic is a gift, you shouldn't want to throw it away."

"Not really throw it away. I just don't want to deal with this war."

Sam sighed and thought for a moment before speaking. "Muggles have wars too, Lily."

"I know but I don't have to take serious part in them. Most of those wars are so far away…"

"But they're fighting for what they believe in. That's what matters."

Lily looked sideways at her and grimaced. 

"I'm not sure _what_ I believe in."

Samantha didn't know what to say to that and remained silent. 

The patter of footsteps behind her alerted her that she was not alone in the hallway. 

"Lily." She heard from behind. She stopped and turned around and saw whom it was before that person reached her. 

"Lily." She gasped stopping in front of the redhead. "There's an impromptu prefects meeting. Dumbledore's _petition_ thing."

Lily's eyes widened but she followed the black haired Hufflepuff towards the prefects meeting room.  

Everyone was in the room when they arrived and the meeting began the moment they sat down. It seemed that there were several student leeks noticed by the residents of Hogsmeade during days when they were not supposed to, and since the threat was big on the outside the school staff was worried about their safety. Some had suggested stopping the visits, but others declined that suggestion, in the end it was left up to the students to decide what the right course of action would be. 

It was a very efficient technique, since students would want to make everything better for them, but since the teachers had placed such importance on their opinion they felt guilty and ended up coming up with proper solutions. Sometimes even stricter than what the teachers had in mind in the first place. 

"I think that the students leaving to Hogsmeade should have an age restriction." Said a Ravenclaw sixth year prefect. 

A few nodded but the one next to him shook his head in disagreement. "No, that's not good at all. There are some people in the same year with different ages and then if they don't have enough age… it's not fair. They have the same knowledge."

There were a few murmured agreements, and then Potter said his opinion. "Let's just restrict those fourth year and below from going to Hogsmeade. They don't have enough knowledge to properly defend themselves if the bad guys decide to appear."

Lily thought about that, and shook her head. "But fourth years have enough knowledge. They're supposed to know enough to ask for proper help. And not all fifth years are capable of handling that as well. In fact some seventh years can't do it. So then why not restrict everyone?" she took a deep breath and said, "I think third year up should be allowed."

The Hufflepuff girl who had gone to look for her nodded and put in, "Maybe get their parents permission."

"Or guardians." Terry from Ravenclaw said. 

"Or guardians." Anna – the Hufflepuff – agreed. 

"Okay." Kristen, the Head Girl, said after they had decided. "We'll take this up to Dumbledore and see what the staff thinks. Meeting tomorrow at five. Please be punctual. Dismissed."

Lily stood up and started leaving the room with the rest of the students. This year was so different from the ones before. Now she was aware of many more things, and she was not sure she liked knowing them. She wasn't sure she was ready to grow up yet. She didn't want to make any mistakes. Those thoughts, though she felt they were true, left her feeling she wasn't worthy of being called a Gryffindor. 

"I still think that is a stupid thing to do." Samantha said loudly after Lily had explained everything that had happened during the next day's prefect meetings. The professors had agreed with what the prefects had come up with, and Dumbledore was especially proud of the way they had handled everything. 

Lily was about to explain her point, when Samantha's brother –a third year- beat her to it. 

"No, Sam. I think she's right. I know it's horrible I can't go to Hogsmeade if mum doesn't allow me to, but at least I know it will be for my own safety. She knows what we know, and as much as I like going to Zonko's, I don't think I'd enjoy it much if I'm suddenly abducted or killed."

Sam only swapped him in the head and shooed him away. She muttered something about her goody-two-shoes brother always being so perfect, but you could tell she agreed somewhat with him. 

"But I like to go on dates. Now I'll have to ask my mother for permission to go on dates."

"It doesn't work like that." Lily said rolling her eyes. "You ask permission once and that's it."

"Oh." She voiced. "Oh well, that's a relief. I'd hate it if I had to owl mother every time I wanted to go out with Charles."

They remained silent for a while, until Sam turned to look at Lily oddly.

"Oh my god, Lily. I've only just realized." She shrieked. 

Lily turned to her, frightened that whatever she was going to say was something bad, and said, "What?"

"I don't think you've ever dated!"

It was at that moment Lily decided that her heart really didn't need to pump in order for her to survive. Really, it could stop; she had no problem with that. In fact, she could feel it not pumping at the moment. It wasn't a big deal. 

"W-What?" she managed to get out not understanding at first, then rolled her eyes. "So?"

"You have to date, really that will not do. How could I not have noticed until now? Lily!" she said hitting her rather roughly in the arm. "How?"

"Er… I don't know?" she said confused, rubbing her arm and taking it as far away from Sam as possible should she feel like hitting her again. "I've never really wanted to…"

"Well, then we'll have to get you someone." Samantha said, determined look on her face. "You have to be attracted to some one, we just have to see how to make you date that someone. Let's see Lily, who do you think is cute enough to date?"

Lily blinked and looked around, her eyes stopping momentarily on every guy's face. When at last she returned her gaze towards Sam's eager eyes, she shrugged. She really didn't find anyone attractive at the moment. She just never wanted to date, focusing on her studies and friends more than anything, finding a boyfriend never seemed like something too important. Was there something wrong with that?

"We'll just have to find someone who clicks. Let's see I think Jim from Hufflepuff, or no… maybe Eric, that Ravenclaw…"

But Lily was not listening. She really didn't feel like dating or being set up, but she didn't want to disappoint her friend who had become happier than she'd seen her at the prospect of looking up someone for her. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Then again, she thought looking at Sam's devilish face, something Sam loved doing so much couldn't be very recommendable for someone as shy as she. 

**Note: **I see there's a distinctive lack of other characters in this chapter, but… It's more a filler chapter than anything anyway. I'm changing most of the direction of the story if I continue. Now, should I continue? Any ideas? Thanks. ;) 


End file.
